


Credence and the Bird

by Hapsetshut



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), beause I am the trash, other fandoms to follow
Genre: Canada, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, werid shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapsetshut/pseuds/Hapsetshut
Summary: Credence is alive. He doesn't know how but he is alive. He wakes up in a strange place to a strange girl asking him a strange question. He does not no how to process his situation





	Credence and the Bird

**Author's Note:**

> ....I tried....

“Credence……..Credence!”

The voice crying his name bounced off the walls of his mind and reverberated into the darkness surrounding him. Darkness. When he was starting to come back that was the first thing he was able to remember. Darkness had been all around him, inside him, through him. He was nothing now, the darkness had won. The horrible thing inside him had taken over and consumed everything that had been left. Now, he was nothing. Spindly tendrils in a never-ending void and he would be forced to suffer in this never ending darkness with only his sins replaying over and over again in his head for companionship. The very thought of an eternity like that sent shivers through his spine. Why if- hold on a second. His…spine? If he was nothing then, how could he have a spine? Slowly, Credence started to move around, gliding his hands over his body and finding, surprisingly, that everything seemed to be where it ought to. 

So, was he not dead? Had he not been blasted with the white hot burning lights from those peoples’...wands? He had thought that maybe he would be separated into millions of tiny strands until his consciousness could no longer hold him together, but this didn't seem to be the case at all. He was whole. He didn't even think he was hurt. But if this was all true then where...what was he? Quickly he began to realize that all this time as he'd been pondering, his eyes had been closed. Carefully he began to open them. The cracks of his eyelids let in a abrupt blinding light and he scrambled to adjust. His hand grabbed some sort of cloth as his body instinctively backed up, moving away from the painful light. As he did this his back quickly came in contact with a wall and he shuddered. A hand darted behind him to search the object he'd made contact with. Feeling that it was, in fact, a wall and not some angry stranger, he calmed some and went back to widening the cracks in his head that gave way to his eyes. Once they adjusted he started to take in his surroundings. He was in some sort of shabby hut made of old decaying wood. It didn't exactly have floors, but it was fairly tall and there was a spiral staircase going around the walls, also made of wood, leading to a round roof that appeared to be some sort of metal. The muscles in his hand twitched from gripping something for so long. He looked down to find a shabby but comfortable blanket in it.

He was so very confused. The last thing he could recall, he’d...turned. Let the monster free and caused havoc to the city and it’s people. They’d caught up to him in the subway. There’d been a man. His face was kind and his eyes said that he was concerned, not scared. But then Mr.Graves had shown up and-

“Mr.Graves.” He breathed the name out In a shaky sigh. What had happened to Mr.Graves?

“Ah, you're up.” It was a soft, gentle voice that startled him out of his thoughts. Almost more like a coo than a voice really. He looked up and his eyes were met with big dark orbs. Black silken hair hung around and framed the small pale face. It also seemed to give more definition to her already pointed chin and nose. They just stared at each other for a moment before she jumped down in a sort of fluttering manor to land beside him.

“How is bird?” She asked, kneeling next to him and tilting her head to one side. Poor Credence was more than a little taken aback by the whole thing and wasn't able to answer her right away. So she repeated, “Is bird alright?”

Something finally seemed to click in him and he regained a bit of his voice.

“I-I'm sorry what?” 

She leaned down so her face was right in front of his.

“How, is, bird?” She pointed at him when she said ‘bird’. 

“Wait, I'm the- I-l’m not a bird, miss-”

“Ophelia.”

“What?”

She held a hand to her chest, “Ophelia. Robin Ophelia is this bird.” Then, placing the same hand onto his chest, much to his dismay, she asked, “This bird is?”

“This bird? Oh! You want to know to know my name! It's, ah, it's Credence a-and I'm not a bird. Why do you keep calling me one?” 

She just put a finger on his forehead and repeated, “Birb”, before getting up and making her way to the other side of the strange building.

He blinked a moment before going after her. “M-miss! I don't know why you keep insisting, but I'm really not a bird, and neither are you. Who told you people are birds, miss?” He stumbled a bit getting up. It felt like his legs hadn’t been used in ages and they were wobbly to start off. He seemed to be on some sort of wooden ledge, or maybe it was more of an enclave just a few feet off the ground. Tentatively he climbed down, checking to see that the floor was there several times before actually placing down a foot and stumbling a bit as he let go. 

She didn't seem to be paying much attention to his words now. She was scrambling around on the other side of the, hut, moving things out of the way, trying to get to a specific wall it seemed.

“Uh, miss?”

“Ophelia,” she grunted out plainly between lifting various boxes, paraphernalia, and what appeared to be a lot of empty dressers. She mostly wasn't using her hands for this either. She was burrowing her head under things then standing and letting it roll off her back. Some of those things seemed to be quite heavy, but she continued her task with no less grace or ease.

“Oh, alright then, Miss.Ophelia, if you could just take a moment, when you're able to,” he gingerly stepped over the objects being hurled about as he tried to make his way over to the girl. “Could you just possibly tell me, uh, where it is I am exactly and perhaps even how I got here?” 

She stopped at that, eyes staring off into the distance and body going completely still as the last few remnants of dirt rolled off her back and onto the armoire that had previously been there. It was almost as if she'd caught a whiff of something and was trying to zero in on it. 

“Uh, miss? Are you--?” She then turned around so suddenly that he thought for a moment her head had swiveled off her neck.

“I was there! That day, when the sky turned black and savage mist ravaged the streets destroying everything in its path. When men with sticks shot light at each other. When the underground became a war zone as the mist retreated, I was there.” Credence’s blood ran cold. He knew exactly what she was talking about, because he had been the cause. She was sort of grunting out the words though, like this was hard for her to say. Either physically hard or just in trying to wrangle the words, he couldn’t tell.

“H-how were you-? W-where were…” He couldn't make any more words come out. He was equal parts terrified and perplexed.

“I felt it and I felt you in it.” Her huge eyes were staring right into his, into his very soul it seemed and it was making him feel incredibly small. “I felt you die, but you didn't go away. You stayed here, without body, without form.” Her voice seemed to have calmed a bit as she went on but her stare was just as intense still. “There but not there. Caught in between. So I found you and put you back together and brought you here.” She began moving towards a wall covered by a ratty and torn cloth. Credence couldn't help but stare at her,utterly bewildered. 

“Y-you… brought me back to life? Why…why would you ever even...why would you waste your time with-” 

She held up a hand, a single for him to stop.

“I needed to know,” she pulled down the cloth to reveal a giant ornate 9 that had been burned into the wall. It had a slit pupil carved into the top circle.

“Have you seen this woman?”


End file.
